Surprise!
by onetreefan
Summary: It's Derek's Birthday and Penelope knows just what to do to make it special for her noir hero. MG HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHEMAR!


**Hello Readers! This is in honor for our favorite man, Shemar Moore, as he celebrates his 41st year of pleasing the female species :) I know his birthday was yesterday (4.20) but I had a crazy day and couldn't post until now :( I definitely thought that this would be the best way to celebrate our man's birthday! I am not one for leaving author's notes, so please don't be offended! hee hee. Well enjoy my wonderful readers and don't forget to review! xoxo**

"And you have everything set up, right Reid?" Penelope asked into the receiver.

"Garcia, you threatened hacking all of my Star Trek chat rooms and saying that I preferred Captain Piccard over Captain Kirk. Of course I have everything set up," Reid replied with an exasperated tone. He screeched when he accidently released an untied balloon and it flew into the air chaotically.

"What was that?" Garcia yelled.

"Nothing, just get him over here," he said hanging up the phone, noticing Dave and Aaron laughing at his frantic movements.

Penelope looked at herself in the mirror and made sure she was dressed appropriately. Today was her Hot Stuff's birthday. She had been sending him random surprises throughout the day in celebration of his 41st birthday. Last year had been a smash. There was no way that this year was going to top such hilarious memories, but she was ready to surprise her best friend with a birthday even he couldn't predict.

She stood up and straightened out her blue and white dress while reapplying her red lip stick. She knew that he was flirty about her Minnie Mouse lips and knew that he deserved all the visual pleasures he desired.

Before she went next door to gather her best friend, she talked herself down. "You've got this, Penelope," she said with certainty. "Okay, Mission a Go!" She clapped her nervous hands and made her way to her best friend's office.

She opened the door quickly ready to yell in surprise when she stopped her movements with loving appraisal. Inside his office, Derek slept with his head falling back upon his chair. His arms were cross and the quietest of snores escaped him. Penelope smiled lovingly and sat upon the edge of his desk. She took in his beautiful features. He decided to wear his navy blue henley that she adored so much. It was when he wore this that she got to take advantage of studying his sculpted arms and muscular back. When he turned slightly, she would catch a glimpse of his tattoo that ran across his back and shoulders. Before she could moan in appreciation, she gently lifted her hand and touched his tired face softly. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday my Derek, Happy Birthday to you," she sang softly, letting him arise from sleep slowly.

Derek blinked his eyes slowly and looked at his blonde angel perched upon his desk. She wore blue, one of his guilty pleasures, and moaned in asked with sleep laced in his voice, "Baby, what time is it?"

"Almost six my birthday Prince."

"Well it is a good thing we are just heading home for a movie night, isn't it?" he said stretching slowly, exposing some of his muscular stomach in the movement. He could have sworn he saw passion ignite in her eyes, but didn't comment upon it.

"Movie night? Baby Boy, don't you want to go out to the clubs and dance with the pretty young things?" she asked.

"Mama, all I want to do is go home and take a shower. Aren't you tired after this last case?" he asked curiously.

Penelope could sense that her surprise party plan was starting to be diverted. "Oh Hot Stuff, I have the energy of three college students with ADHD! I can go all night," she said with a smirk.

He laughed out loud and shook his head in surprise. "Garcia, only you could pull off a phrase so out of the ordinary."

"I am an extraordinary princess," she said with her hands on her hips.

"That you are," he said standing up and grabbing his leather jacket.

Deciding on her Plan B to bring forth her magical plan, she subtly opened her work cell phone and had it start dialing her personal. When the phone rang, she stepped away from Derek as he finished signing off on documents. "Hold on a second, birthday boy." She opened her phone and said, "Hello... Yes, this is Penelope Garcia... Are you serious? I said six thirty!... Ugh, no I won't pay the penalty for fresh, I'll be right there." Penelope closed her eyes and turned to see her Chocolate God looking at her with curious eyes. "That was Scotty's. I had ordered us a little birthday dinner and told them to have it ready at six thirty, but instead they had it ready at five thirty. We need to head over there and pick it up. Luckily it's to go. Do you wanna follow me?" she asked.

Derek chuckled and walked forward to press a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "I'd follow you anywhere silly girl. Don't you know that?"

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head and said, "Come on my birthday boy. Let's get you some birthday food!"

As he followed his Goddess driving fast in Ester, he couldn't help but laugh as he thought of her look of mischief upon her face as she drove. He knew that there was no one else that he would rather be with on this birthday other than his Goddess.

When he parked the car at Scotty's parking lot, she came moving over to him fast. "Hot Stuff, I know you are tired, but do you mind coming in with me? I may have done something..." She bit her lower lip with a guilty look on her face and his eye brows shot up in surprise.

"What may you have done, Miss Garcia?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well... I _may_ have ordered the birthday extravaganza dinner... for you..."

Derek's mouth fell open in shock. The birthday extravaganza was the largest collection of items they could order at Scotty's. Ribs, Tri Tip and Chicken along with assortments of potatoes and cole slaw as well as spring salad greeted them. It closed with a four layer chocolate and white cake that had sprinkles and chocolate covered strawberries. The rather expensive birthday dinner would take a multitude of boxes to bring out to the car. "Penelope," he said with a warning voice.

"Derek, you only turn 41 once in your life. How was I not supposed to celebrate the day that the Gods blessed humanity with your delicious existance?" she asked throwing her arms up in the air.

Derek began unbuckling his seat belt and got out of his old truck. "Penelope Garcia, I told you weeks ago I wanted a nice quiet night with my favorite girl. Maybe a beer or two and a good action flick."

"Yes, yes you did my chocolate morsel," she said playing with the corners of his leather jacket.

"Did in my description at all I mention the birthday extravaganza from Scotty's?" Derek rose a questioning eyebrows and found humor in her shuffling feet.

"Nope," she answered. "But you don't always get what you want," she said with certainty.

"Baby, it's my birthday," he said pulling her close. He loved feeling her warmth against his chest.

She pressed a playful kiss upon his heart and moved herself away from him before she got too comfortable. "Derek Morgan, you let me spoil you. Let us just pick up your birthday dinner and go home for our beer and movie. Okay?"

He laughed in defeat and gathered her into him from the side. "Okay my silly girl." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled as she clapped her hands in victory.

When they opened the door, he was surprised that she moved away from him and yelled "Surprise!" In front of him was all of his friends and family surrounded by balloons and colorful hats. In the center was a triple tiered cake that looked delicious. He could tell that Reid had gotten into the food as he wiped away excess meat juice from his chin from the BBQ platters. The entire team was standing under a banner that said _Happy Birthday Derek!_ and he smiled in surprise. "Wow!" he yelled bringing his hands together in gratitude.

Fran moved forward and pulled her surprised son into a birthday hug. "Happy Birthday my baby," she said with a smile.

"How did you guys get here?" as he took in the sight of his mother and sisters as well as his rowdy nephews.

"Your friend, Penelope, arranged everything. We arrived just a few hours ago and has been nothing but helpful!" she said with a beaming smile.

Derek rose his head to try and find his sneaky amiga but couldn't spot her near him. Confused but not wanting to worry, he looked back at his mother and gave her a tired smile. "She really is something," he said.

Penelope had made her way to the back of the crowd. It was Derek's moment to be absorbed by the people who loved him most. She did her part by getting him here. Now it was his time to enjoy it.

Aaron and Dave had helped her arrange everything with the owner of Scotty's so that they could have the restaurant for the evening. Penelope had arranged everything from friends to food to music. She really knew how to throw a party, and more importantly, how to impress her Special Agent.

As Derek made his way through the crowd, exchanging hello's with everyone he came in contact with, he couldn't help but notice that Penelope was moving further and further away from him with each moment. He would talk to the guests and attempt to catch her eyes once he felt her gaze. However each time he tried to meet her, she would excuse herself from current conversations and talk to the next group of people.

He couldn't believe some of the people she had summoned for this birthday. She got friends from college and his beat cop days in Chicago to come out to Quantico. Some of the people that arrived he hadn't seen in decades. He gave Elle a special hug as he noticed his old team mate's presence. Derek was even more stunned to see Jason Gideon talking to Rossi. He never would have expected his Goddess to track him down, but he should have known not to underestimate her magic.

The party had been going on for about four hours. Derek was surprised at the amount of energy he felt after such a long day in the Bureau. When guests started leaving Scotty's, he asked where they were staying. All the visiting guests informed him that Penelope had arranged a group package at the nearest Marriott. They were all staying there for minimal cost thanks to his Angel's magic touch.

As everyone, including the team, started leaving the bar, he finally was able to spot his Goddess. She was currently cleaning some of the pans with the restaurant staff. He shook his head and moved to watch her work. She had removed her cardigan so she was simply cleaning in her dress. Penelope was currently packing up left over cake pieces into take home containers.

"You are amazing, you know that?" he asked mesmerized by her love and kindness.

She smiled to herself and continued working, not turning to meet his searching gaze. "Anything for my Noir Hero. You had to know that."

He continued to watch her as she worked. During the party, she had pulled her curly blonde hair into a pony tail. He was able to watch teasing droplets of sweat travel down her ivory neck. Derek bit back a moan as she rubbed her tired neck in exhaustion. "Baby, let the staff handle this. It's their job sweetness."

"Derek, the owners were very generous to let us stay here. It is the least I could do to help." Penelope happened to look up and stilled her movements in concern. "Derek, where are your presents?" she asked.

Derek smiled and stepped closer to her. "Reid and Emily had taken them out to your car after they sang Happy Birthday. I happened to start laughing when Rossi started operatic harmonies."

Penelope laughed in relief and continued to pack up the cake. "That's what happens when our Italian Stallion has too much alcohol."

"Very true, Goddess. Very true." Derek couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful. The moon was entering through the glass windows, tracing her movements. Her shadow danced with grace and she seemed completely oblivious to her magic, regardless of her teases. "Who was their designated driver?" he asked.

"Emily," she said with a smile. "I think we both know that Spencer, Aaron and Dave needed a night to get loose. Especially with Erin so tough on us right now since JJ has been transfered." Penelope had been so disappointed to find out that JJ couldn't make it due to negotiations with Germany. Fortunately, Derek had received a birthday message from her, Will and little Henry, so her presence was missed but not forgotten.

Derek decided to move behind her try to touch her. However, she moved to quickly and kept him at a distance. "You can go home if you are tired, sweetheart," she said while putting some left over pieces of cake into a bag.

"Im not leaving you here by yourself to clean up," he said placing his hands on his hips.

"Derek, I am going to be here for about twenty minutes. Just go home and get some sleep."

"Forget it, woman." Derek gave her a determined look with her response being only an eye roll and more work.

While she was cleaning, his eyes met the juke box and he moved over slowly. He caught the eye of the restaurant owner and put a finger to his lips to keep his silence. He selected a newer country song he knew Penelope had taken a liking to. The country rhythm started making his way through the bar and he started making his way to Garcia.

_I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this_

_I wouldn't be a man if a woman like you_

_Was anything I could resist_

_I'd have to be from another planet_

_Where love doesn't exist_

_I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this_

Penelope was surprised when she heard Josh Turner's voice make its way through the empty bar. She turned and saw Derek looking at her with love and passion in his eyes. "Derek?" she asked, taken aback by his focus.

"Dance with me," he demanded.

She looked at all the work she needed to do and shook her head to deny him. "Derek, I have to clean up."

"Dance with me," he said taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. "Don't deny the birthday boy," he said with a smile.

"It's only your birthday for fifteen more minutes," she said with a smile.

"Oh hush, woman," he said pulling her close. He loved holding her like this. She was so soft and wanting in his arms. Derek wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed their sway to the music.

"You hate country," she said into his chest, her heart skipping in love as she leaned her head down.

"You don't," he said with a smile, placing kisses upon her head. As they swayed, he held her tighter and asked, "Why weren't you with me tonight until this moment?"

Penelope didn't respond right away. She needed to develop an appropriate answer that didn't reveal selfish insecurities on his day. "Tonight was your night. You needed to enjoy your time with your loved ones."

Stepping back from her slightly so he could lift her chin to meet his eyes, he smiled gently and said, "Woman, you have to know by now that I love you."

She smiled and tried to avoid his gaze. "I know."

"No, look at me." He made Penelope look into his brown eyes and got lost in his devotion. "Penelope, you are what made this birthday so memorable. So perfect."

"Derek..."

"Will you listen?" he said pulling her close and dancing with her slowly. "You are my solace, my soul mate, my best friend. I know more about you than I know myself. You captured my heart a long time ago, Goddess, and you've kept it in your generous and loving care. I just want you to know that I know it, appreciate it, and plan on receiving my ultimate birthday present."

"Yeah?" she said looking up to meet his eyes. "Now what would that be?"

Derek smiled as he leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss. She moaned as his tongue immediately teased her lips and she opened her mouth in longing and desire. He held her close and enjoyed feeling her soft body press against him. Her hands explored the muscles of his back as his hands cradled her face, his thumbs moving in slow motions upon her cheeks.

They opened their eyes and smiled as they noticed the lights turn off in the restaurant. The staff had waved to them in the kitchen, the men giving Derek a sign of thumbs up and the women sighing in awe and romance. The couple chuckled and Derek pressed another kiss to her sweet lips. "Come home with me?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," she answer with a smile. As he helped her into her blue cardigan, she smiled and looked over her shoulder to meet his eyes. "Well, I didn't want to have to remind you."

"What?" he asked.

"You still have one more present to unwrap." With a kiss and a wink, Penelope started moving out of the restaurant, leaving Derek speechless and incredibly turned on by his magical Baby Girl.


End file.
